Agent Orenburg
Agent Orenburg is a member of Project Armageddon and a Horseman of the Apocalypse, the manifestation of War. UNSC Orenburg, born Gregory Haine in Glasgow, Scotland, was drafted into the UNSC at the age of eighteen. Observing his penchant for violence, he was made a black ops assassin under ONI. However, he was soon arrested for war crimes, particularly the inhumane torture of innocent civilians, and was court-martialed accordingly. He was found guilty and sentenced to death. The Doktor learned of his talents and had Orenburg broken out by the Insurrection and recruited as the first agent of Project Armageddon. Time at Armageddon While information of this period of Orenburg's life is somewhat classified, it is known that he was the agent in charge of the attack on the young Agent Murmansk's village, as well as Murmansk's recruitment into Project Armageddon. Like all the other Horsemen, Orenburg was placed in cryogenic stasis after certain events pertaining to the fall of Armageddon. At some point either before or during this period, Orenburg was made Keeper of the Balance. Needless to say, he was not very good at this job. Return While still in cryostasis, Orenburg was stabbed and supposedly killed by Agents Murmansk and Rhode Island. However, due to his nature as a former Keeper of the Balance, he soon returned to life. After this, he set out on a campaign to seemingly right his former wrongdoings, aiding the very Freelancers he had previously been trying to kill. However, his catharsis would be short-lived, as Agent Murmansk, in a power-crazed form, destroyed Orenburg. Rising Again He would soon return in a much-altered form as O, the latent personality of Lt. Incognito. While he did tend to be violent and bitchy, he seemed relatively harmless until Incognito and Rhode Island were called upon to revive the Wanderer. Using the power from the revival, O escaped, forged a new body for himself, and betrayed his former host to the Ragnarok. At some point in time after this, he found his true identity as Orenburg and decided once more to take up his vendetta against Project Freelancer. Basing his activities in his Destroyer, the AP End of Line, he sought to end Project Freelancer once and for all. In doing so, he restarted Project Armageddon, with Katie Lennox as its new Commander. However, he was soon informed by Moscow that he was not the original Orenburg. Infuriated that the Ragnarok had lied to him about his identity, he swore to eliminate them by any means necessary. At this point yet another secret about Orenburg would be revealed: his membership in a clandestine society known as the Illuminati. In this position, he essentially ordered the Counselor to resurrect Agent Murmansk. Soon after, he captured the Alpha A.I. and imprisoned it within a capture unit. He then journeyed with Katie Lennox to Prussia, leaving his Destroyer as bait for the Freelancers. While there, he met with and robbed Baron Alexander von Brennenburg of an Orb, a mystical and powerful artifact. Two-Face Sometime after that, he imprisoned Incognito and Agent Rhode Island on the End of Line with the intention of torturing both of them. However, the Ragnarok attacked. In a desperate attempt to save himself, Orenburg forced Alpha's energy into the Orb to boost its power. The Ragnarok then destroyed the End of Line's engine, causing a fire which burned half of his body and face. Driven insane by the sight of his marred face, Orenburg became obsessed with choice and obtained a scratched two-faced coin to mark his new beginning. Category:Armageddon